Can We Always Together ?
by SehuNisa
Summary: HunHan adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis,tapi dibalik keromantisannya..banyak orang yang tak tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai penyakit yang mematikan..Akankah mereka selalu bersama seperti di dunia nyata meski sudah berada di dunia yang lain?


Author : SehuNisa

Tittle : Can We Always Together?

Cast : HunHan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Sad,Happy Ending

Summary : HunHan adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis,tapi dibalik keromantisannya..banyak orang yang tak tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai penyakit yang mematikan..Akankah mereka selalu bersama seperti di dunia nyata meski sudah berada di dunia yang lain?

Warning : This is real my 't like don't don't plagiat ^v^

.

.

.

.

.

_In this world_

_We can_

_Love_

_Like_

_And_

_Together_

_But can we like that_

_In other world?_

.

.

Suara desiran ombak yang menghantam batu karang pun malam yang dingin pun berhembus dengan pelan mengundang rasa kantuk,namun namja manis ini terpaksa harus menunggu agar namjachingunya pucat,bibir yang mulai membiru dan bergetar terus menerus,menandakan betapa dinginnya hawa ia sedang menunggu namjachingunya itu datang di sebuah pantai,dimana ia dengan namjachingunya sudah berjanji akan bertemu di pantai ini..

"Sehun,kau kemana?aku kedinginan menunggumu disini"gumam Luhan pelan sambil menghapus kasar buliran air matanya yang nyaris saja terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya

"Mianhe,,chagi,,jebal..kau sudah menungguku lama disini"Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang,spontan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut

"Se,Sehun"Ucap Luhan terbata-bata dengan suara yang gemetaran

"Wae Chagi?"Tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan

"A,,aku kedinginan"Balas Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Kajja,,kita masuk ke dalam mobil"ajak Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan di punggungnya menuju mobilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari dimana tempat Luhan menunggunya

.

.

"Kau masih kedinginan?"Tanya Sehun sambil memakaikan jaket pada tubuh Luhan yang mungil itu

"A,,a,,aniya..aku sudah mulai merasa hangat..gumawo"Balas Luhan dengan nada suara pun mengerti bahwa Luhan masih kedinginan,hal itu dapat dibuktikan dari nada suara Luhan yang gemetaran dan warna bibir yang masih membiru

.

.

.

.

~CHU~

.

.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan penuh perasaan tanpa nafsu,mengalirkan seluruh energi panas dari tubuh Sehun ke dalam tubuh Luhan,,mendapat perlakuan yang lembut,Luhan pun yang mula-mula nya terkejut,kini mulai memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kehangatan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun padanya..Malam itu adalah malam yang menjadi malam yang hangat bagi sepasang kekasih yang bernama Sehun dan Luhan di tengah hembusan angin yang dingin…

.

*CAN WE ALWAYS TOGETHER?*

.

.

_Ddddrrrt_

_._

_Ddddrrrt_

_._

_Ddddrrt_

.

Ponsel yang berada di atas ranjang Luhan pun bergetar..mendengar getaran itu,Luhan pun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mendesain sebuah rancangan baju,,Luhan pun menggeser icon gembok di layar ponselnya..dan tertera jelas di layar ponsel itu ada sebuah pesan masuk..

"From : Sehun

Luhan,,datanglah malam ini ke apartemen,,aku akan mengadakan makan malam"Sebuah pesan yang singkat dari Sehun..

"To : Sehun

Ne,,arraseo ^^" Balas Luhan pada Sehun

Tak lama Luhan setelah mengirim balasan pada Sehun..Sehun pun membalas sms Luhan

"From : Sehun

Gumawo ^^" Saat Luhan membaca balasan dari Sehun,,Luhan pun tertawa kecil dan lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya mendesain sebuah rancangan baju..

Luhan baru-baru saja meniti karirnya menjadi seorang designer,,kini ia sedang berusaha meniti karirnya ke tingkat dengan Sehun,,pekerjaan Sehun adalah menjadi photographer,,Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang sibuk berusaha untuk membuat karya mereka masing-masing ke tingkat nasional..Walaupun sedang sibuk,,mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu

.

.

.

"Luhan,kau dimana?"Suara Sehun yang terdengar di telinga Luhan sekarang..ya saat ini Sehun sedang bertelponan Luhan

"Aku dalam perjalanan,tunggu saja disana"Balas Luhan sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul yang dia lalui dengan bus

"Oh,,ne arraseo..aku tunggu ne..PIP"Sahut Sehun sambil memutuskan percakapan telponnya dengan Luhan

Kini Luhan sedang asyik memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul yang dia lalui dengan bus,menunggu bus sampai di daerah dimana letak apartemen Sehun..sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku yang dia bawa dari rumahnya tadi.

_~Sesampainya di apartemen Sehun~_

"OMO!Sehunnie,,kenapa kau di luar?"Tanya Luhan sambil mendekati Sehun yang tengah bersandar di dinding luar apartemennya

"Oh,,aku disini,karna aku menunggumu datang"balas Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Aigooo,Sehun..sebaiknya kau tunggu aku di dalam apartemenmu saja tadi!"Oceh Luhan pada Sehun

"Tak usah di bahas lagi,,kajja kita masuk"Sahut Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk memasuki apartemennya

.

"Woah,,Sehun..kau yang menata semua ini?"Tanya Luhan karna kagum melihat meja makan Sehun yang sudah tertata rapi dan indah,,juga sajian makanannya yang begitu indah..lilin yang diletakkan di atas meja makan menambahkan kesan romantis yang akan terjadi pada saat makan malam mereka,,2 kursi yang sudah tersedia diletakkan berhadapan,,dan 3 tangkai bunga matahari yang terletak di salah satu kursi..

"Ne..mianhe kalau kurang rapi dan indah,,kajja duduk disini"Balas Sehun sambil menarikkan salah satu kursi yang ada 3 tangkai bunga matahari dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di kursi itu

"Aniya,,ini sudah sangat indah sekali..ini kenapa ada bunga matahari?"Tanya Luhan sambil memegang 3 tangkai bunga matahari yang dari kursi tadi

"Itu untukmu,,ambillah,kau kan suka bunga matahari"Balas Sehun

"Kau tahu saja Sehun,,gumawo"Sahut Luhan dengan pipi yang blush sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang ditarik Sehun tadi untuk dirinya

"Ne,,sudah sewajarnya aku memberikan apapun yang kau sukai padamu"Balas Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi satunya yang berhadapan dengan Luhan

Pipi Luhan pun langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi,,kini mereka sedang asyik menikmati makan malam..sebotol anggur yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas masing-masing memberi kesan yang sangat manis,,lilin-lilin yang diletakkan di atas meja dengan rapi menambahkan kesan romantis pada mereka berdua yang sedang asyik menikmati makan malam bersama…tapi di tengah moment yang romantis itu pun,sesuatu terjadi…

"Sehun,,kenapa hidungmu berdarah?kau mimisan?"Tanya Luhan saat melihat ada darah yang keluar dari hidung Sehun

"Jinjja?"Tanya Sehun balik pada Luhan sambil memegang darah yang yang keluar dari hidungnya..saat itulah Luhan dengan cepat mengambil tisu yang telah tersedia di atas meja makan yang pada awalnya berfungsi sebagai pembersih sisa makanan di pipi,dagu,dan beralih fungsi bagi Luhan yaitu sebagai penglap darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung Sehun,,dengan hati-hati dia menglap darah yang ada pada hidung Sehun..

"Kau kenapa mimisan?aku khawatir padamu!"Ucap Luhan sambil membersihkan mimisan Sehun

"Gwenchana,,kau tak pelu khawatir padaku"Balas Sehun sambil menggeser tangan Luhan yang sedang membersihkan mimisan Sehun

"Aniya,,biarkan aku yang membersihkan mimisanmu"Bentak Luhan sambil membersihkan kembali mimisan Sehun..

"Mianhe,,gara-gara aku mimisan,makan malam kita jadi kacau"Ucap Sehun pada Luhan dengan wajah yang kecewa

"Gwenchana,,kita bisa melakukan di hari lain lagi"Balas Luhan yang tengah berdiri menuju kamar mandi setelah membersihkan darah mimisan Sehun

Disaat Luhan tengah ke kamar mandi,sebulir air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata Sehun..dan dengan cepat Sehun menghapus buliran air mata itu,,ia tidak ingin Luhan kecewa,ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu tentang kesehatannya sekarang, karena jika Luhan tidak akan berani menghadapi Luhan yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu karena dirinya,ia tidak akan berani meninggalkan Luhan walaupun dirinya sudah ingin meninggalkan dunia mungkin jika bisa,,ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu tentang itu sampai akhir hayat Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun kembali dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terduduk lemas di kursinya,entah mengapa tubuh Sehun menjadi lemas hanya karena mimisan saja..Luhan pun berlutut di samping Sehun dan menaruhkan kepalanya di paha Sehun,,dengan lembut Sehun mengelus-ngelus helaian rambut Luhan

"Kau pulang saja,,ini sudah jam 21.30,besok kau juga akan bisa makan malam di lain hari lagi"Ucap Sehun

"Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku tinggalkan?"Tanya Luhan

"Gwenchana,kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku..aku baik-baik saja,kau pulanglah"Balas Sehun

"Yasudah aku pulang ne"Sahut Luhan sambil berdiri lalu memeluk Sehun yang tengah ikut berdiri..Sehun pun membalas pelukan Luhan…tak lama tangan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan..Spontan membuat Luhan melepas pelukannya pada saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun….

.

.

.

"Sehun,,kau kenapa?Sehun.."Ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun yang tengah bersender di tubuh Luhan..Sehun tak merespon,,tubuh yang lemas,mata tertutup dan bibir yang pucat semakin membuat Luhan panik

.

.

.

"SEHUN"

.

"SEHUN"

.

"SEHUN"

.

TBC

Note : Anyyeonghaseo Annisa imnida ^v^ ,,bangapta..aku author baru disini..hehe mianhe ne kalau typo & kata-katanya Gaje..aku kan belum professional..

Please left review ^^ ,Gamsahabnida ^^


End file.
